1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the kiln drying of architectural grade plywood and lumber and, more particularly, to a method whereby the sticker marks associated with traditional kiln drying methods are either eliminated or greatly reduced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In conventional kiln drying strips of wood generally 3/8 inch or thicker by approximately 3/4 inch wide are used as stickers to separate layers of plywood or lumber to permit the proper circulation of air over the faces and backs of the plywood or lumber. Often architectural grade plywood or lumber is treated with a water-borne agent such as a fire retardant to impart to it certain properties such as flame resistance. Use of the traditional stickers in the kiln drying of water-borne treated lumber often damages the finished faces of the plywood or lumber in that streaks or discolorations appear in the surface. If these faces are the decorative faces of the lumber or plywood, the streaks or discolorations must be removed to provide a uniform and acceptable surface. The removal of these streaks and discolorations involve considerable expense in both time and machinery which causes a resultant increase in the cost of the final product.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or minimize the streaks or discolorations in the decorative surfaces of lumber and plywood which result from conventional kiln drying methods.